


Scenario 08 – Evidently, There is a Line

by stranger12



Series: But I’m A–! [8]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger12/pseuds/stranger12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory cut the line, and that ain’t cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenario 08 – Evidently, There is a Line

Shira knew what people thought about her, and she supposed it was all fair. One thing people didn’t know, however, was that she was a rule follower, she’d always been, and despite what some people might think, she had followed a certain set of unofficial rules when getting her husband, Mitchum. She was just really cunning in how to get him, unlike all other before and after her.

When Honor informed her that Logan was bringing his girlfriend Rory Gilmore over for dinner, she smiled and nodded and thanked her daughter for the information and quickly went over to check The Hunter List. In her days, they had to suffer through the most ridiculous covert lists, but the internet had come to save everyone.

She happily checked The List, thinking that hey, finally a girl on Logan’s List had been as smart as her, had snagged him with her wiles and who knows what else, and now she had someone to talk to about it all! Oh, how she missed her mother–in–law, who had the most salacious tongue whenever she was away from the rest of the family! Now that woman knew how to do things, and Shira learned plenty with her, despite already having Mitchum under her spell.

Her happiness flew out the window however when she saw no ‘Gilmore’ on the list. Or ‘Rory’, or anything close to it. The closest she got was ‘Lori Greene’, but she was from over a year prior, so she couldn’t be the one. Had Honor given her the wrong name? But she didn’t know about The List, she was sure of it. That girl would’ve made her discontent known, and then Logan would’ve known, and Mitchum and Eli, and that– No, that was a secret kept by all women on The Hunter List.

Okay. So, Rory Gilmore wasn’t on The List. And that was– The little vixen had stolen someone else’s place. She cut in line, she disregarded The List completely! How dare she?! You don’t just jump ahead whenever! It just wasn’t done! Sure, things had changed since her days, but you didn’t just– Waltz into a Huntzberger man’s life and trap him without even having the decency of getting into The List. No, no, no.

Rory Gilmore would learn how the world spun, Shira would make damn sure of it.

Shira took several deep breaths before she was calm enough to formulate a plan, something her mother–in–law would approve of, and my God, she loved schemes! To this day, everyone still thought she was the sweetest woman to walk the Earth, and every time Shira heard it, she had to stifle her giggles, because no one knew how the woman was more vicious than all of the Huntzberger men combined. Past and present, mind you.

First, she called a few of her girlfriends with daughters on The List, and who had been on Mitchum’s List back in the day, and invited them over for a little gathering at hers. She asked lightly if they’d heard about the little tart, and boy, had they. The more she heard, the more she was determined to crush Rory Gilmore. So, she asked her friends if they would mind helping her taking the little girl down a few (several) pegs down. With malicious smirks that rarely saw the light of day, they quickly agreed.

Secondly, Shira informed Mitchum that they would host Honor a surprise engagement party. The man was shocked to hear their kid was getting married and hadn’t told them, but easily agreed in face of his wife’s raised eyebrows and was told to be his usual charming self, in particular to Logan’s little girlfriend.

Thirdly, and most importantly, Shira made sure that Honor and Logan were completely blind to the party. Her daughter would be so delighted and surprised by it that she wouldn’t even think of calling Logan and letting him know about it, not that he’d miss it, of course, but. Better to be safe.

Planning the party was as easy as breathing to Shira, and she delighted in doing it. Every detailed counted, both to please Honor and to snob little Miss Gilmore. God, she respected her grandmother a great deal, she had been next on Richard Gilmore’s List after that dull Pennilynn Lott, and she swept in and got him. A little crude, but she was next, and if Pennilynn really wanted Richard Gilmore, she should’ve held on. What, didn’t Shira have to hold on to Mitchum all these years?

Oh, it would be such a night.

Girls from The Hunter List had to stick together, it caused enough in–fighting and cattiness as it was, they couldn’t allow some upstart to come around thinking she was better than all them patient ladies and could cut in line whenever and however she pleased, no that was unacceptable.

With a final flick of her blond hair, Shira walked over to Logan and Rory Gilmore with her finest smile.

“Why, hello son! And this is your dear girlfriend, is it? Well, I would love to get to know her! Excuse us!” – she swiftly grabbed the girl’s arm and glided away with her, allowing Logan no moment for an interruption.

She would give the girl one chance to explain herself. Perhaps she didn’t know about The List! But she would educate her nonetheless. Someone had to.


End file.
